Ce qui arrive quand on ne regarde pas où on va
by shilya von lebbs
Summary: Deux filles qui tentent de contacter leur amie qui est en retard au RDV. Mais là, paf, pas de réseau ! Elles ont l'habitude, se déplacer pour capter une barre. Mais quand on ne regarde où on va, on tombe dans un trou, telle Alice. Et on atterrit sur une île déserte, entourée d'une bande de garçons aux noms qui rappellent étrangement un roman : Ralph, Jack, Simon... WTF !
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Plus de réseau, et voilà ce qui arrive !

Katia dévala les escaliers en courant. En bas, sa mère téléphonait dans le hall d'entrée. Ca faisait bien plus d'une heure qu'elle discutait avec son amie de longue date, Mary. La jeune fille saisit son manteau au porte-manteau et passa discrètement devant sa mère pour atteindre la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci lui adressa un rapide signe d'au revoir avant de totalement l'oublier à nouveau.

Katia sortit, suivit le petit chemin pavé jusqu'au portail en bois peint qu'elle poussa. Elle se retrouva dans la rue calme de son quartier. Il n'y avait jamais trop de bruit ici, c'était un endroit tranquille et en même temps pas trop éloigné du centre-ville. Elle se mit en route, les mains dans les poches. Ses doigts effleuraient la forme rectangulaire de son portable. Aurore et Julie lui avaient dit qu'elles devaient se retrouver dans le square. Katia regarda sa montre. Elle avait dix minutes pour y arriver, ce qui était assez. Néanmoins, détestant le retard et préférant attendre plutôt que faire attendre, elle pressa légèrement le pas.

Le vieux monsieur du bout de la rue la salua avec un grand sourire. Il n'était pas bavard, mais très poli.

Katia rejoignit l'axe principal et prit soin de rester sur le trottoir, comme sa mère le lui avait si souvent répété dans son enfance.

A seize ans passés, Katia continuait de suivre strictement les conseils de ses parents, ne semblant pas en pleine crise adolescente. Elle était de taille moyenne, brune, les cheveux plutôt courts, raides et coupés en carré. Elle aimait la danse et le shopping, le métal et les films d'action. Au contraire de sa meilleure amie Aurore qui était passionnée des histoires à l'eau de rose, lisant et relisant _Twilight _chaque soir avant de se coucher et faisant l'éloge du couple Bella/Edward ou Robert/Kristen suivant les jours.

Au loin, Katia aperçut le square. En consultant sa montre, elle remarqua qu'elle avait un peu plus de cinq minutes d'avance. Mais Aurore était déjà là, assise sur un banc, les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Silencieusement, la jeune fille s'approcha de son amie par derrière et surgit dans son dos en poussant un genre de grognement :

-Graor !

Aurore sursauta en poussant un cri :

-Mais t'es tarée ma pauvre ! s'exclama-t-elle, moitié riant, moitié encore sous le choc. Tu as failli me faire avoir un arrêt cardiaque !

-Oh, ça n'aurait pas été une très grande perte, plaisanta Katia.

Aurore prit un air vexé qui sonnait faux. Les deux amies continuèrent de discuter en attendant la troisième du groupe. Au bout d'un moment, elles commencèrent à s'impatienter.

-Elle a quand même dix minutes de retard, maintenant !

-On essaie de l'appeler ? proposa Katia en sortant son portable de sa poche. Mince, j'ai pas de réseau…

-Moi non plus… la connexion est vraiment merdique ici ! Il faut toujours se déplacer pour tenter d'avoir une barre de réseau ! Merde, quoi !

Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent et sortirent du parc, les yeux rivés sur leur écran. Néanmoins, elles ne virent pas les travaux au bord de la route. Marchant toutes les deux du même pas sans regarder devant elles, elles mirent le pied en même temps dans le profond trou creusé dans le bitume. Tout alla alors très vite. Elles eurent à peine le temps de réaliser leur bêtise qu'elles tombèrent en criant. Quelqu'un était-il là ? Les avait-il entendues ? Le trou était-il profond ? Allaient-elles devoir attendre des heures avant qu'on ne les sorte ? Les travailleurs étaient-ils en pause et donc absents ? Katia ignorait les réponses à ces questions. Lorsque son corps cogna contre le fond, elle s'évanouit.

-…tia !

Cette voix… si proche et si lointaine en même temps.

-Katia ! Katia !

La jeune fille remua doucement mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

-Katia !

Elle reconnut la voix d'Aurore. Elle semblait paniquée. La jeune fille ouvrit les paupières en se redressant. La première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage de son amie. Elle ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Ensuite, elle vit, par-dessus son épaule, la mer. La mer ? Mais…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Où on est, là ?

-Je ne sais pas, Kate, je ne sais pas…

-Il ne peut pas y avoir de la mer au fond d'un trou !

-Oui, je sais, c'est… bizarre…

-Tu crois que c'est un rêve ?

Il y eut un petit silence jusqu'à ce que :

-Aiiiie ! Mais Aur', t'es folle ? Pourquoi tu m'as pincée ?

-Si t'as eu mal, c'est que ce n'est pas un rêve.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent.

-Alors quoi ? Un tour de magie ? Un portail magique qui nous aurait transportées jusqu'ici ?

Aurore donna une petite tape derrière la tête de son amie :

-Cesse donc de tout ramener à la magie !

-Parce que tu trouves que c'est entièrement rationnel, de tomber dans un trou puis de se retrouver sur une plage ?

Les jeunes filles se regardèrent, inquiètes. Puis Katia fouilla furieusement dans la poche de son manteau. Elle en sortit son portable, l'alluma avant d'afficher une mine dépitée :

-Pas de réseau…

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Déjà qu'on a du mal à capter chez nous, c'est pas sur une île déserte qu'on va réussir à être connectées.

-On est sur une île ? Je veux dire, tu es sûre de ça ?

-Oui... enfin non… je crois. Ca m'en a tout l'air. La plage devant, la jungle derrière…

-Tu sais quoi ? Ca me fait penser à _Btooom_.

-C'est quoi, ça ?

-Le manga seinen que tu n'as jamais voulu lire.

-Trop sanglant à mon goût.

Elles se levèrent, scrutant l'horizon. Le vent chaud soufflait dans leurs cheveux.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas comment c'est possible, un truc pareil, maugréa Aurore.

-Personnellement, à part une explication _magique _je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être.

-On devrait peut être faire un tour, pour s'assurer qu'on est bel est bien sur une île, suggéra la jeune fille, pour changer de sujet. Car si c'en est vraiment une, on est perdue.

-Ils nous enverrons des secours, non ? Ils s'apercevront bien de notre disparition ! Ils nous localiseront. Avec les moyens d'aujourd'hui ce n'est pas…

-Ils auraient pu à la limite nous retrouver si on avait atterri ici après un crash d'avion ou le naufrage d'un bateau dont ils connaissaient l'itinéraire. Mais quand on tombe dans un trou, on n'est pas fichées, on n'a pas enregistré son nom sur tel ou tel vol. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir où on est. Ils n'ont aucun moyen de le savoir !

Les paroles de son amie, remplies de cette cruelle réalité, firent frissonner Katia.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ?

-Le tour de l'île. On n'a plus que ça à faire.

Katia hocha la tête et elles se mirent en route, suivant la bordure de sable.

Elles marchaient depuis une dizaine de minutes quand un bruit étrange retentit. Elles s'arrêtèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Katia tendit l'oreille alors que le bruit recommençait.

-On ferait bien d'aller voir !

Sur un commun accord, elles s'élancèrent en direction du son qui était répété à intervalles réguliers.

Elles arrivèrent sur une autre partie de la plage. Au centre, un jeune homme –ou plutôt jeune garçon- soufflait dans un coquillage, produisant le son précédemment entendu. A côté de lui se tenait un autre garçon, plus gros et portant des lunettes. D'autres enfants accouraient, pour la plupart, assez petits. Tous des garçons. En uniforme.

Les deux amies se regardèrent, hésitèrent avant de se décider. Elles aussi se dirigèrent vers la plage.

En les voyant arriver, le gros garçon, qui parlait avec les petits, interrompit sa conversation et se dirigea vers elles. Il leur parla, d'un ton rapide. Katia et Aurore se regardèrent. Elles n'avaient pas compris grand-chose. Voyant qu'elles ne répondaient pas, il répéta. Elles comprirent : « What's your name ? » mais le reste était flou.

-Oh, oh ! interrompit Katia. Je ne comprends pas grand-chose si vous continuez à parler anglais.

-Pourtant, tu es assez bonne en anglais, répliqua son amie.

-Tu oublies que je me suis pris un 7,5 au dernier DS.

-C'est cette conne de prof qui note trop mal, c'est pas ta faute.

Le gros garçon répéta sa –ou plutôt ses question. Au moment où Katia allait lui dire, dans son superbe accent anglais « We are French ! », elle sentit comme un changement à l'intérieur d'elle et tout lui sembla clair.

-Comment vous vous appelez ? Et comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici ? Il y avait des filles dans l'avion ? D'où venez-vous ?

Katia regarda Aurore avec un regard qui semblait dire « j'ai l'impression d'être bilingue, maintenant ! ». Aurore hocha la tête, signifiant qu'elle ressentait la même chose.

-Je m'appelle Katia. Et elle c'est…

-Laisse moi donc me présenter toute seule ! Je suis Aurore, sa meilleure amie !

-Et nous venons de…

-Ce n'est pas très important, le lieu d'où nous venons.

Puis elle chuchota à son amie :

-Mieux vaut qu'ils ne soient pas au courant de notre incroyable histoire.

Le garçon au coquillage les rejoignit, semblant lui aussi très surpris de voir deux filles ici.

-Bonjour. Je suis Ralph.

-Katia.

-Aurore.

-Comment se fait-il que des filles soient ici ? Il n'y en avait pas dans l'avion.

-Quel avion ? interrogea Katia.

-Celui qui devait nous amener loin de l'Angleterre et qui a atterri ici après avoir été attaqué, répondit le gros, surpris de sa question.

Les jeunes filles ne surent que répondre. Elles profitèrent du fait que l'attention de Ralph et de l'autre se soit porté sur un groupe de petit pour se mettre un peu à l'écart. Au passage, Katia entendit les noms de deux des nouveaux :

-Sam…

-'neric.

-Moi, c'est Sam.

-Et moi Eric.

-Alors… Samneric, c'est ça ? demanda le gros, pour confirmation.

Katia tourna légèrement la tête pour voir les jumeaux acquiescer.

-Ecoute, commença la jeune fille en tenant le bras de son amie, ça va te paraître dingue mais…

-De toutes les façons, depuis qu'on a trouvé une île au fond d'un trou, j'ai l'impression que plus rien ne peut m'étonner.

-Et pourtant, je pense que ce que je vais te dire va t'étonner encore plus. Ce gars, Ralph, et puis les jumeaux, Samneric, je les connais.

-Ah bon ? D'où ?

-Enfin, je ne les connais pas vraiment mais… comment dire… C'est trop dingue pour que je puisse moi-même y croire !

-Vas-y, crache le morceau !

-Ils portent les mêmes noms que les personnages du célèbre roman _Sa Majesté des Mouches _(ou _Lord of the flies_ en version originale) de William Golding. Tu y crois, toi, à ça ?

-Sincèrement ? Non.

-Je m'en doutais. Et pourtant ce sont les mêmes noms et la même situation. Crois-moi, j'ai lu le livre, vu le film de Peter Brook. Même île, mêmes personnages, mêmes actions –Ralph souffle dans la conque pour rameuter les survivants, et puis normalement dans peu de temps doit arriver…

Un chant lointain coupa Katia. Elles virent arriver un groupe de garçons, portant tous le même uniforme, marchant du même pas et chantant à l'unisson. A leur tête, un garçon grand, roux, aux tâches de rousseur et aux yeux bleus.

-… la maîtrise de Jack Merridew, acheva Katia dans un souffle. Mais qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé bon sang ?


	2. Un chef ?

Chapitre 2

Un chef ?

-Où est l'homme avec la trompette ?

Intérieurement, Katia esquissa un sourire. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de cette phrase, présente dans le livre comme dans le film.

-Il n'y a pas d'homme avec une trompette. C'était moi, répondit calmement Ralph.

Le garçon roux tenta de distinguer qui venait de parler, mais le soleil l'aveuglait. Ralph sauta donc à terre et fit face au nouveau venu.

-Il n'y a donc pas d'homme ? Pas de grande personne ?

-Non. Nous faisons un meeting. Venez donc avec nous.

Katia et Aurore étaient revenues vers le groupe. Cette dernière passa nerveusement une main dans sa chevelure blonde. Ses cheveux étaient longs et ondulés totalement à l'opposé de sa meilleure amie. Elle remarqua du coin de l'œil que les garçons commençaient à rompre les rangs, s'agitant sous le soleil brûlant. Elle les comprenait : comment pouvaient-ils supporter cette chaleur sous leurs larges et lourdes capes noires ?

-La maîtrise ! Ne bougez pas ! ordonna le garçon roux d'une vois autoritaire.

Quelques protestations s'élevèrent :

-Mais…Merridew ! On ne pourrait pas…

Aurore allait faire un pas en avant pour protester à son tour quand Katia la retint par le poignet. Elle lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux laisser la maîtrise régler ses affaires seule.

Soudain, un des garçons en noir s'affaissa. Les rangs se rompirent définitivement. Ses camarades le soulevèrent et le transportèrent à l'ombre.

-Oh, ça va, répliqua le roux d'un ton agacé, ça lui arrive tout le temps. Pouvez le laisser là. Et pouvez vous asseoir aussi.

Katia tourna la tête vers Ralph et le gros garçon qu'elle savait appelé Piggy. Aucun des deux ne parla. Peut-être intimidés _par la supériorité de l'uniforme et l'autorité qui se dégageait au premier abord de la voix de Merridew, _comme disait le livre.

-Pas de grandes personnes ? répéta le roux en se tournant vers Ralph.

-Non.

-Alors il va falloir se débrouiller seuls.

-Je pense que c'est pour ça que Ralph a souhaité tous nous réunir ici, répondit Aurore, faisant un pas en avant.

Le roux sembla se rendre compte seulement à ce moment-là de l'existence des deux jeunes filles. Il les toisa, fronçant les sourcils. Aurore ne cilla pas mais elle jeta un regard en coin à Katia. Celle-ci restait neutre.

-Oui, il nous faut les noms de tout le monde, dit alors le gros garçon, reprenant un peu d'assurance. On en a déjà beaucoup. Les deux filles, c'est Katia et Aurore. Le petit là-bas, c'est Johny. Et puis les jumeaux c'est Sam et Eric. C'est toi, Sam ? Ah non… c'est toi… Euh…

-C'est moi, Sam.

-Et moi Eric.

-Moi c'est Ralph.

-Il y a aussi, continua le garçon, euh… lui je ne me rappelle plus très bien mais…

-Oh, la ferme le Gros ! répondit le chef de la maîtrise assez durement.

-Il ne s'appelle pas le Gros, répliqua Ralph, rapidement. Il s'appelle Piggy !

Aussitôt tous les garçons explosèrent de rire. Aurore laissa échapper également un rire qu'elle réprima en croisant le regard de son amie.

-Oh, ça va, murmura-t-elle.

Le dénommé Piggy, de son côté, rougit et tenta de disparaître derrière un arbre. Lorsque tous se furent calmés, Ralph demanda à la maîtrise leurs noms.

Il y avait Maurice, rond et jovial, Bill, Harold, Henry… En bout de ligne un garçon taciturne que personne ne connaissait vraiment et qui ne se semblait pas enclin à la discussion. Il marmonna qu'il s'appelait Roger et se tut.

-Il fait flipper celui-là, murmura Aurore.

-Hum… oui, répondit Katia, sachant pertinemment le rôle qu'avait joué Roger dans l'œuvre de William Golding et la responsabilité qu'il avait dans la mort de Piggy ou la violence physique exercée contre certains des enfants présents ici. Si j'avais un conseil à te donner, vaut mieux que tu te tiennes loin de lui. On ne sait jamais… il est…bizarre.

Le garçon qui s'était évanoui se redressa, dit son nom : Simon, puis s'appuya contre un arbre en esquissant un faible sourire.

-Oh, il est mimi ! s'exclama Aurore, toujours à voix basse.

-Tu vas me donner ton avis sur chaque mec présent ici ? demanda Katia avec un clin d'œil. On aura tout le temps d'en parler après, sans oreilles indiscrètes autour de nous, ajouta-t-elle avec un large sourire.

-Je suis Jack, acheva le roux en relevant la tête comme pour se donner de l'importance. Et je pense qu'il faut qu'on décide comment on pourra faire pour se faire secourir.

Des murmures parcoururent l'assemblée.

-Je pense qu'il nous faudrait tout d'abord un chef pour prendre des décisions, répondit Ralph.

Quelques murmures approbations s'élevèrent.

-C'est moi qui devrait être chef, déclara alors Jack, avec une certaine arrogance. Parce que je suis premier enfant de chœur je monte jusqu'au do dièse.

Les murmures s'intensifièrent. Aurore jeta un coup d'œil à son amie qui ne sembla pas la voir.

-Il n'y a qu'à voter, proposa alors le garçon taciturne du nom de Roger.

-Oui !

-Oui, votons !

-Elisons un chef !

-Allons, votons !

Ralph agita la conque pour tenter de rétablir le calme. Lorsque les voix se furent apaisées, il reprit :

-Qui vote pour Jack ?

Il y eut un moment de flottement avant que toute la maîtrise ne lève la main.

-Et qui vote pour moi ?

Tous les autres sauf Piggy levèrent la main. Les petits semblaient très excités par ce petit jeu, faire _comme les grands_, voter _comme les grands_. Piggy regarda l'assemblée puis se rallia au mouvement. Ralph commença à compter les voix.

-Attendez ! s'exclama alors Aurore, se mettant en avant au milieu du cercle de garçons. Peut-être d'autres personnes seraient volontaires, pour être chef ? Non ? Personnellement, je proposerai Katia comme chef.

La jeune fille regarda son amie avec de gros yeux.

-Elle… C'est ma meilleure amie, je la connais très bien. Elle a l'étoffe d'un chef. Et puis… Elle est plus âgée que vous tous. Elle est presque une grande personne.

Aurore se tourna vers Katia. Celle-ci ne disait rien.

-De plus elle…

Elle s'interrompit. Elle se retint de dire qu'ici, Katia était comme devin, si vraiment ces gens-là sortaient de son roman préféré. Elle connaissait l'histoire d elle pourrait anticiper, ne pas se laisser déstabiliser par les évènements.

-Non, rien, finit-elle par dire.

Elle fit quelques pas en arrière. Puis Ralph posa la conque sur le sable, avant de prendre à nouveau la parole :

-Je suis d'accord. Elle est de nous la plus âgée –ou une des plus âgés. Elisons-la comme chef.

Il y eut un petit silence avant que les « oui » ne fusent.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me proposer comme chef ? chuchota Katia.

-Si vraiment ces gens sortent de ton livre, tu dois savoir un peu la trame de l'histoire, non ? Tu dois donc pouvoir anticiper –tant que ce qui nous arrive respecte le roman, bien entendu. En tant que chef, tu pourras prendre les meilleures décisions pour nous sortir d'ici vivants, sains et saufs. Profite, pour une fois que tu as le droit de donner des ordres sans qu'on ne te rembarre, ajouta Aurore avec un grand sourire et un clin d'œil.

-Bon, alors c'est décidé, reprit Ralph, c'est Katia la chef.

Il lui fit un sourire, ramena en arrière quelques-unes de ses mèches blondes et l'invita à prendre sa place au milieu du cercle.

La jeune fille s'avança, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire. Elle sentait sur elle des dizaines de paires d'yeux qui la fixaient. Elle se sentait gênée. Elle n'avait jamais été une bonne oratrice. Si elle aimait déconner en public, entourée de ses amis, elle détestait prendre la parole pour quelque chose de solennel, de sérieux. Mais là, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle se tourna vers les garçons –et la fille-, fit un petit sourire avant de se lancer.


End file.
